1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communications, and more specifically, to analyzing the feedback of channel information, which may be used to improve the scheduling and rate control of traffic over a wireless communication system.
2. Background
In a wireless communication system, a receiver, such as a mobile station, may observe channel conditions of received transmissions, such as the carrier-to-interference (C/I) ratio, report such information to the transmitter, such as a serving base station. The base station then uses this knowledge to schedule transmissions to the remote station selectively.
In communication systems that use feedback mechanisms to determine the quality of the transmission media, channel conditions are continuously conveyed on the reverse link. Errors incurred by such transmission interfere with the efficient allocation of resources, quality of future transmissions, as well as impacting the performance of the system. Typically a complex algorithm and calculation is used at the transmitter (i.e., element receiving the quality feedback information) to determine the accuracy of the received quality feedback information. There is a need to verify the accuracy and reliability of the quality feedback information. There is further a need to reduce the complexity such verification.